


Prison Break

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: You make a mistake, leaving you stuck in Doomfist's cell while he's plotting his escape for the same day.It feels like Helix security officials are off their game, making decisions less-than-secure for keeping inmates locked up. But you have more to worry about than the inner workings of your employer.





	1. Akande's Cell

Rhythmic pounding echoed in the otherwise silent facility, a sound you’d heard on a few occasions since your recent employment, yet still managed to keep you unsettled and on your toes.

Higher up Helix management had explained to you the source before you’d even started - one of this decade's most notorious criminals. You remembered the day he was taken in - absolutely shocked that he’d been taken out by a team of young new Overwatch recruits. But now for over half a decade, Akande Ogundimu felt more like a legend than a real person, despite the fact that it had been a week since you’d been transferred to the location he was kept in.

Somehow, the stand-in chief of security for Chief Amari thought it was a good idea to assign you to the man’s wing, despite your inexperience. Including entering his cell for a delivery of supplies every now and then. Today was the first time you’d be entering.

You stopped in place in front of cell number 88503, staring up at the sign almost in a trance, only to flinch at the next rhythmic bang. This was supposed to be a two man job - not only were they sending a newbie but they were sending you in alone. What were the heads at Helix doing cutting money from staff and training to focus on weapons with nobody to use them?

“Clear the way!” You called to the man on the other end, using the cell’s retinal scan to give you access. It took some time for the safe-like mechanism to unlock, you stood still with supplies in hand as the mechanism revealed a second door, not unlike an airlock. You stepped in, pressing your palm against a panel to activate the second door’s lock. The moment it began to open, the other door behind you closed.

Taking a deep breath, you waited for entry into his cell. The moment the prisoner came into sight, your body forgot exhaling was a necessary part of breathing.

Akande stood in front of the doorway, brow raised as you stepped into the cell and the door locked securely behind you. You’d never seen him in person, only pictures and videos from when he was at large, as well as security feed from his cell. He practically towered over you despite being a good three feet away, the wife beater he wore seemed as though it could tear into pieces if he so much as flexed. You managed just barely to remember to exhale.

“Weekly delivery~,” you tried to joke, the words coming out as meek and pathetic. You placed the box down on the counter in front of his mirror, trying to avoid staring too long in any direction - especially not at the articles taped to his cell wall detailing his defeat to Overwatch’s Winston those years ago.

Akande remained silent, dark eyes practically boring into your soul. It seemed like a good time to leave, you turned on your heel, just about to unlock the section of the sell door. But you were frozen in place the moment you saw the door, wall cracked in what appeared to be some sort of crater. Had he done this… on his own?

Deciding it was definitely time to _leave_ , and contact additional security about the damage done, you nearly scrambled to get out of the cell, but your hand froze right in front of the security panel the moment you felt body heat a mere centimetres from you back, Doomfist’s forearm resting almost casually on the wall just above your head, boxing you in.

“You know,” he started, voice a low rumble much too close to your ear for comfort, “normally, I receive my supplies,” he paused, and you flinched as his free arm reached past your waist, large hand opening a small latch and pulling out something similar to a drawer, “in here.”

Double sided drawer. That explained everything. The people briefing you on procedures of course left out crucial information like that. You might not have been on the brink of panic had he not clearly been trying to bust a hole in the wall before your arrival, but your mistake left little room to think you could get out of this.

Still, you reached to your hip for your inmate control stun device, only to have your wrist gripped tightly by the hand that had opened the drawer; rendering you incapable of trying to stun him or hit the panic alarm.

“Am I part of your escape plan?” you asked, taking a deep breath and trying to keep your cool despite your legs shaking pathetically beneath you.

He chuckled, stepping a little closer to close the insignificant gap that had existed between the two of you, his firm abdominal muscles leaving you feeling stuck between a rock and a hard place. Your heart beat loudly in your ears as the massive man leaned down, breath tickling against your neck.

“No,” he growled, “but it does help to have the guard on duty right here where I can make sure they are not a problem while I wait for my pick up.”

Akande released your wrist, but with prompt movements pulled your belt off, bringing all of your security devices off of your waist with it, all while keeping you trapped between the cell door and his body. He dropped the belt to the floor, raising his body up mostly straight, but remaining behind you with his arm rested above your head.

“Turn around,” he demanded. You clenched your hands into fists, teeth gnawing on your lower-lip. It took everything you had to remain in place, a desire to offer up some resistance burning in your chest. The attempt was futile, however, when Akande simply grabbed you by the shoulder and waist and turned you around himself to face him. “You will be in here for some time, I would recommend getting comfortable.”

“The control room will see me on the security cameras,” you pointed out, intentionally avoiding eye contact with the large, intimidating man in front of you.

To your relief, Doomfist finally offered you some of your own personal space, stepping back and standing up completely straight in front of you. It felt as though coming up from being under water, to be able to breathe so much more comfortably.  
“Not quite,” his chuckle rumbled in his chest, “I have a feeling your technological security is… malfunctioning for the day.”

He seemed confident enough that all things you felt could get out of the situation weren’t going to help the way you’d hoped.

“So what are you going to do with me?” you asked, narrowing your eyes suspiciously and subconsciously backing yourself up flush against the cell door. For the first time, his stone-faced expression softened as he raised his brow for a split second.

“I’m not a brute.” He said flatly, turning his body to the side to for the first time give you some room rather than being boxed in, “take a seat. It will be some time.”

Your gaze fell to the bed, the only place you really could take a seat on in the small cell. The silence felt deafening, and despite being assured there was no present danger to your safety, your heart still beat in your chest like you were some panicked animal.

“I think I’m good standing here.” You finally assured, yourself more than him.

“By all means,” he shrugged, leaning against the wall perpendicular to you and crossing his massive, muscular arms over his chest.

He remained like a statue in place while you anxiously shifted your weight back and forth on each foot, almost wishing you took his offer to take a seat if it would at least make you feel more comfortable, but the idea of putting yourself in a position where you appeared even smaller than him than you already were seemed too off-putting to go for. Though your belt on the floor had everything you needed to help you out of this situation, you didn’t dare to go for it.

“You’re the first person I’ve been in the same room as in over six years, forgive my poor manners.” When he broke the silence, his words took you off guard, your eyes immediately meeting his and instantly you felt the pressure of his gaze, your cheeks heating up as colour rushed to them.

He seemed to take notice of your flustered expression, uncrossing his arms and taking a step closer.

“Are you still afraid? Even when I tell you that you won’t be harmed here?” he asked, his steps practically echoing in the cell as he got closer. You almost felt irritated enough to ask what was up with him and invading people’s personal space, but fear kept you holding your tongue despite that annoyance. He was right to ask if you were afraid.

“Am I supposed to not be?” You asked, snark apparent in your voice. With each exchange of words with him, it seemed he shifted from a stone-faced statue to more human, almost amused with your behaviours while you were locked in his cell.

“Tell me your name,” he demanded, completely ignoring your semi-rhetorical question. You swallowed the lump in your throat and told him.

He repeated it, the way he spoke your name off his lips making you shudder as a chill ran down your spine.

Like before, he placed his arm above your head, bracing his body against his forearm as he leaned down to have his face closer to yours.

“We have plenty of time here,” he spoke in a low rumble, tilting his head to the side. His warm lips brushed against the helix of your ear, “I can teach you not to fear me.”

His breath tickled the skin of your ear, making you forget once more that breathing was in fact, mandatory. You tilted your head back to meet his eyes, holding his gaze for longer than you’d let yourself up until this point, his dark gaze not once wavering as if he was looking through to your soul.

“How are you going to do that?” you asked, lips shaking on each syllable. You felt that your pulse was visible on your chest from beneath your uniform.

Akande’s hand lifted to your face, large palm cupping your chin. In his large grip, you felt like a doll rather than a full-sized human, his warm touch setting every nerve tip ablaze. Surprisingly, his grip itself was gentle. Though he turned your face slightly to where he wanted it, it wasn’t rough, giving you the opportunity to follow his lead.

You weren’t given a verbal answer to your question, instead he leaned into you further, his nose brushing past your own. Instinctively, you closed your eyes as his plush, warm lips enveloped yours, your stiff, nervous body immediately going slack from the contact.


	2. Akande's Cell Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. That's the summary

Akande seemed to take notice that your body went slack the moment he kissed you, his arm snaking around your waist to keep you steady in place rather than sinking to the floor like Jell-O. You whimpered into his kiss, some sort of mix between fear and enjoyment.

“This isn’t appropriate,” you managed to pull away, murmuring your words against his surprisingly soft lips.

“It isn’t,” he agreed, releasing his hold on your chin.

The large arm around your waist shifted, his hand tugging at your uniform jacket as if to pull it off, but he seemed to hesitate. But he never took the final step to removing it, leaving you to believe he was indicating a request for permission.

“ _Oh_ ,” the breathe softly, realising what it is Akande was trying to get from you.

While trying to deliberate whether or not you were willing to give that, your arms lifted and you shrugged the jacket from your shoulders, helped along by his hand tugging it off from your body. It seemed your own actions gave you the answer you were looking for.

Despite the fact that your job was specifically to keep men like Doomfist within Helix security’s facilities. Instead you were held snugly by a hyper-realistic prosthetic arm, your lips barely a centimetre away from his, breath tickling them.

Though a hint of fear remained gnawing at the back of your mind, exhilaration pushed you to keep this going, your hands sliding up Akande’s chest and settling wrapped around his neck, fingertips pulling at his tank until you could get a grip on it and pull it upward.

He helped you along with it, removing his hold from around you to lift his arms slightly and allow you the pull off the shirt to toss to the floor. Immediately after his arms are free again, he wraps both of them around your waist, one hand working its way up the back of your uniform shirt, and the other coming back around to the front to fiddle with the button on your pants.

His lips found yours again, a growl rumbling his chest with satisfaction as he undoes your pants, leaving them unbuttoned and unzipped to focus on lifting your shirt.

You were much more receptive to his kiss the second time around, lips parting to accommodate him more readily, your tongue tasting them enthusiastically.

Akande’s hand slid into the back of your pants, beneath your underwear, He squeezed your ass firmly, prompting you to let out a moan silenced only by his lips. He pulled you closer, your bodies flush together while the hand beneath your pants began to pull them down your hips, steadily pulling them lower until your uniform pants and underwear dropped to your ankles.

The cool ventilation in the cell made you shiver as your lower half was exposed to the cool air, your thoughts just barely managing to remind you to step out of the clothing at your feet.

Returning the gesture, your hands travelled to Doomfist’s waist, thumbs hooking into his sweat pants. You pulled away from the kiss, almost gasping for fresh air while you tugged at the elastic and pulled down his pants until they joined yours on the floor.

Feeling a little more impatient than you were willing to admit to yourself, you brought your hands to your chest to begin unbuttoning your uniform top, noticing the corners of his lips twitch up in an amused smile as you hurriedly undid the top’s buttons and threw it off your shoulders.

“Patience,” he murmured against your ear, “I’ll be taking my time.” He paused, placing a kiss to your throat. He chuckled, breath against your skin titillating, “Well, for at least as long as I’m going to be in here for.”

The reminder that you were nearly on the verge of fucking Helix’s maximum security prisoner before he makes an escape brings about a feeling of shame that only managed to spur you to keep going, fire burning everywhere his hands touched bare skin.

“Don’t remind me I’m definitely getting fired,” you mumbled, pulling yourself off from the wall slightly as Akande’s hands came around to your back to unclasp your bra. “Probably charged with conspiring too.”

Doomfist silently worked on removing the clasp of your bra, dropping the final piece of clothing that had covered you the moment he got it off, leaving you standing completely naked, only a pair of boxer briefs covering the man in front of you.

“Perhaps I can make the decision more worth your while.” Deciding enough work had been done of getting clothes out of the way of the two of you, Akande uses his own body to push yours against the wall, forced to hunch over to be able to bring his face close to yours in spite of the height difference.

Your neck tilted up to even be able to make eye contact with him, arms raising to wrap around his shoulders. But before they do, he grabs both of your wrists with a single hand, pinning them firmly to the wall. You gasped, heart jumping from his sudden aggression and tight grip, your legs squirming in fear induced excitement.

“You’re still nervous,” he remarked, tilting his head to the side and bending over to reach your ear, sucking the lobe, “with good reason,” he whispered tauntingly.

He was right, you felt afraid but not _unsafe_. You tilted your neck, body begging for more attention from him. His lips made their way down your throat, to your chest, across your breasts; a free hand groping one and giving it a light squeeze as he smoothed his thumb over your sensitive nipple.

In favour of moving lower down your body, he removed his hand from around your wrists, placing it on your hip as he kisses down your stomach, lowering himself to his knees in front of you.

Having Akande there, on his knees between your legs, did nothing to remove the air of dominance that emanated from him, his hands moving down to grip your thighs.

You yelped when suddenly he lifted you, pulling your legs over his shoulder and holding you up on them with the help of the wall. Reflexively, you tighten your legs around him to hold on, pulling his face closer to your aroused slit.

By the time you realised what you’d done, his mouth parted and he ran the flat of his tongue up your slit, a hand flying to your face to cover your mouth as you moaned in pleasure. Your thighs tightened the slightest bit around his head, seemingly prompting him to continue the assault with his tongue, the tip circling around your clit. A fear of being dropped lingered in the back of your mind, adrenaline only adding to your pleasure.

Slowly, enough so to make you think it was intentional, to tease, Akande pulled away to replace his tongue with his large plump lips wrapped around your clit, the sucking sensation making you gasp out and arch your back.

“Ohh…” you sighed, a hand falling to the top of his head to subconsciously pull him closer as he lapped up at your wet slit, your hips shaking from the strain of your position held up between him and the wall.

His tongue worked you over deliberately, each action focused as figured out what set you off only to repeat it again, your mewls of pleasure echoing in the small cell. His tongue flicked across your clit, a large gripping your thigh tightly to keep you still while the other crept between your legs.

“A-ah, fuck…” you whimpered, a finger pressing against your slick hole and prodding at the entrance experimentally for a moment before he slid the single, thick digit into you. “Oh god…”

Your walls felt tight around his finger, clenching around it as he slicked his fingers in and out of you, your body shaking and twisting in his hold.

When his finger curled up and hit your sweet spot, you knew you were just teetering on the edge, your legs tightening around him to pull him closer in a desperate need to get off. He obliged your unspoken desire, nipping and sucking your clit while his finger fucked you into your first climax.

With a pleasured cry, your body tensed, waves of climax spreading through your body from where he kept sucking and licking you until you were a whimpering, shaking mess.

Withdrawing the finger from within you, he pulled away and grasped your legs from around his shoulders, carefully guiding your feet back to the stable ground. As he got to his feet, he held an arm around your waist, keeping you steady as you caught your balance, head still spinning from the aftermath of your orgasm.

Wiping away your slick from his lips with one hand, Akande tugged off his boxers with the other, stepping out of them with a previously unseen impatience.

He pressed his naked body against your own, catching your lips in a heated kiss, the taste of your slick still present on his lips.

Akande’s warm palms ran over your thighs, rubbing the skin back and forth until he grasped them, hauling you up by them and wrapping your legs around his waist. He stood at his full height, making you feel tiny in comparison.

Feeling his cock slide against your sensitive slid, you whimpered, body twitching from the oversensitivity of having just gotten off moments before.

“You’re dripping wet,” he growled, the smooth tip of his cock gently pushing against your entrance.

“You have a way with your mouth I guess,” managed to croak out, breath hitching as Akande slid the tip into your dripping, sensitive hole.

“Mmm, flattery, hm?” he teased, hands moving to your ass to pull you down onto his thick, hard cock further.

Your hands clutched at his arms, fingers digging into the muscle on his real one as he stretched you out with his thick shaft. Though you didn’t bother to look at it, you could feel how impossibly big it was as he slowly inserted himself, careful to only press in a small amount at a time until he couldn’t go any further.

Stretched seemed like an understatement, your inner walls aching as you struggled to accommodate his large size.

Akande’s hips rolled, his thrusts rhythmic and gentle as the both of you tried to find your rhythm. From the strained look on his face, you could only assume the tight walls hugging his cock were enough to make him need to focus himself, his expression concentrated as his movements became more steady and rough.

His lips muffled your gasps and moans, small vibrations tickling your lips as he groaned in satisfaction. You placed a hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer, the friction of your bodies rubbing together making you feel like your skin was burning with each of his well-timed movements.

The discomfort of being stretched slowly made way for a pleasured throb, his cock hitting your most sensitive spot with each of his thrusts.

Pleasure coiled in your core, and you pulled away from the kiss to gasp for air, needily moaning into his ear.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he growled, withdrawing completely before thrusting deep into you in a powerful, wonderfully painful thrust. You cried out, head leaning back against the wall behind you. His hand moved between your bodies, thumb flicking against your over-sensitive clit.

“P-please,” you gasped, “I need… to…” your moans interrupted your plea, head lolling as the pleasure overwhelmed you and you felt the need for release.

“Say my name,” he ordered, latching his lips onto your neck and sucking rough enough to leave a bruise.

“A-ah.. oh god…” you whined, hips rolling needily into his touch.

When you didn’t give him what he asked for, Akande withdrew his thumb from your sensitive nub, a whine of disappointment passing your lips.

“F-fuck, A-Akande…” you mewled, caving immediately at the loss of stimulation.

He didn’t make you wait to get it back, his thumb immediately returning and rubbing circles around your clit.

The sensation threw you into another climax, legs tightening around his waist desperately, hips rolling into his thrusts as your body shuddered and your gasping moans echoing in the cell.

Akande cursed, his brow knit tightly in concentration as his thrusts became ruthlessly, _amazingly_ , rough.

Calling out your name, his movements that had once been perfectly timed became erratic. He pushed in as far as he could go, grunting and holding himself there, his cock twitching as your inner walls clenched around it and he joined you in climax, cum spilling into you and filling your hole.

“Fuck,” you sighed, panting as you came down from your climax, your body limp and only managing to stay in place thanks to Akande’s strong hold.

He remained sheathed in you for some time, careful upon pulling out not to cause anymore discomfort.

Rather than release you to stand on the ground again, he carried you to the cell bed, placing your spent body on top of it carefully.

As if right on queue, a cloud of black mist entered in the cell from inside of the vent, swirling above the ground until it materialised into a person - Reaper. A Talon operative everyone knew the name of but not quite the identity.

Though a mask concealed his emotions, it seemed as though he was unfazed by being in a cell with two naked people.

“Are you done? We need to _leave_ ,” he growled deeply.

Akande laughed, showing no sign of shame as he stood stark naked in front of the Reaper. You on the other hand, made a quick point to pull the blanket over top of your exposed body.

“Can I be blamed for killing time?” He asked, bending over to pick up his clothing before throwing them on as quickly as he could. “Do me a favour and make sure your new hacker friend ensures this cell’s footage never reaches anyone’s eyes. Wouldn’t want anyone to get charged with conspiracy to break out a notorious convict.”

Pulling his shirt over his chest, Akande walked fully dressed over to the bed where you lay, staring in disbelief at the two men. He leaned over you, placing a soft kiss to your forehead.

Without another word, he turned to the cell wall, pulling back his fist and punching the same spot he’d damaged before your arrival. The strike crumbles the wall, creating a hole for the man to be able to walk right through, and you watched as he left the cell with Reaper.

“Until next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of continuing this, but not sure. It kind of seems like not many people want Doomfist? But I'd also kind of like to keep writing for him since there aren't really... Doomfist x Reader things  
> So let me know if you want me to keep going with this fic, I have a few ideas, but it's been a little hard because his personality is so much less... defined in fandom, I'm worried I made him boring so far for you guys :( rip meeee
> 
> I hope there aren't too many mistakes I need to fix it's 7 am and I haven't slept and i may have missed some big ones ;-;


End file.
